


Again

by BrightnessOfAStar



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Dad Kratos, Gen, Had this written in my notes, Might as well post it, Sickfic, Spoilers, might finish one day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightnessOfAStar/pseuds/BrightnessOfAStar
Summary: Conflicting emotions and powers start to take a toll on Atreus just as his godly-hood and mortal-hood did before, leading him to getting sicker.Till Atreus is able to learn the truth of all that he is, the sickness will continue.
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

It was getting colder fast and it was getting harder to find animals to hunt.

Shaky breaths revealed puffs of cold air as Atreus trudged forward, snow just touching his knees, and slowing his movements. The giant wrapped his arms around himself, shivering despite the multiple layers of clothes.

Ahead of him his father turned slightly to look at him over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Boy, why do you slow down?"

Said boy tried his best to keep his teeth from chattering, giving the god ahead of him an obviously forced smile. 

"J-Just cold, I'm fin-" A cough and an arm unfurled quickly to cover his mouth, smile gone and eyes avoiding the startled look on the elder's face.

Footsteps approached determined, crunching above the snow while Atreus was stuck within it, making the man tower over him even more. 

The boy tensely watched as his father kneeled and placed a warm hand on his forhead, frown tugging at his lips even more so than usual.

"You have a fever." 

Atreus would've surely noticed the concerned tone in his father's voice if not for currently fighting back another cough, itching it's way out. His attempts were futile, as they always seemed to be.

Standing to his full height Kratos considered his options. He could make them continue their hunt for quickly diminishing food or take Atreus home in hopes it wouldn't become more than just a cough. The answer was an obvious one. 

Turning back, Kratos made sure to do a quick one-over of the boy as he passed, taking note of the flushed face and slightly glossier eyes. They needed to hurry.

"We are going home."

Letting out an annoyed whine Atreus turned around, wobbling for a moment before righting himself. "But I'm fine!"

Lowering his voice marginally, Kratos continued walking slow as to allow Atreus to catch up. "No, you are not. We are going home, boy."

Without looking back the God knew his son's expression. He ignored it in favor of continuing onward. After a few seconds he heard the familar sound of snow moving, signaling that Atreus was following as told.

After a while the two neared their home, Kratos sighing quietly in relief as he moved to enter the yard, heading to the door.

"Uh...f-father..?"

Pausing before his house Kratos turned, raising an eyebrow. His son's breathless stutter causing a pang of familiar fear well in him. "Yes, Atreus?" 

He looked to Atreus' considerably more flustered face, sweat having made itself known on his skin, the glistening making his glazed eyes seem darker. 

"I don't...don't feel so-"

Eyes widening, Kratos rushed to catch the boy as his eyes closed, stumbling into a fall. 

Heavy arms caught Atreus just as his knees hit the ground, quickly and cautiously lifting him much like the first time he's fallen before, eyes darting to the sleeping boy's face in a slight panic.

" _Atreus_..?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A wet cloth placed on a burning forehead and a low, quiet groan.

Two dimmed blue eyes slowly blink awake, catching sight of the disturbance. A hand shakily reaches up to pull off the offending material only to be gently grabbed by a larger, more calloused one. 

Letting out a whine Atreus clutches the elder's hand, feeling miserable in a way he had hoped he'd never have to again.

The larger hand gently lowered their combined hands to Atreus' chest, giving the younger's a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

The small giant watches as his father gets up, face somehow more stoic than usual as he leaves the bedside to grab something off from the side. Beside them a familar hum fills the air.

"You really scared us, lad. From what I heard ye just up and _fell_ on us! It's a good thing ye were close to home."

Swallowing around a dry throat Atreus smiles softly at Mimir, blinking away the last of his sleep as his father came back into view with a bowl of medicine which he sat up to take.

After downing the disgusting liquid the boy turned to both the men watching him, reaching up to steady the cloth as not to let it fall. 

"Sorry...I didn't even really have time to say or do anything before I suddenly felt faint."

Taking the bowl back Kratos made a sound of dismissal. "Do not apologize, it was not your fault. Rest." 

Mimir clicked his tounge as he and Atreus watched him place the bowl on the nightstand behind him, turning to start on breakfast. Noticing this Atreus frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Fell during mid-day yesterday, lad. It's the break of morning."

Making a sound of distress Atreus tried to stand up, stopping at the stern look thrown his way from his father. He slowly gets back under the covers, pouting.

He hated being sick.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't going away.

Why wasn't it going away?

Atreus gripped his furs, listening to the conversation happening between Mimir and father outside from within the walls of the house. He couldn't hear much, just words muttered in frustration.

He quickly pulled away when the door opened, revealing an annoyed Kratos and wary Mimir, looking to the bed while worrying his bottom lip. 

Atreus looked up when his father neared, frustration and concern no longer hidden behind a stoic expression. They stared at each other for a moment before Kratos grunted and headed to the supplies near the door. 

"We leave tomorrow."

The young giant raised an eyebrow, stifling another cough with his fist. "We are? But I'm still sick, and I think I'm getting sicker," At the sight of his father tensing he quickly though over what to say. "b-but I want to! Maybe I just need...fresh air..?"

"..."

Kratos turns to him, expression softer than Atreus typically sees. "It is to find a cure, Atreus." He looks at him startled.

"A cure? But I just have a cold-"

A low growl.

"It's been 3 weeks, Atreus. Nor are your symptoms that of a cold."

The young boy stayed quiet, looking away and blinking back tears. He was right, of course. Ever since he's fainted his symptoms have been the same as...

"F-Father...am I...sick again?"

"...Yes, I believe so."

A choked sob wracked Atreus' small frame as Kratos came to sit by him, placing a hand on his arm in an effort of comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

They set off soon.

Atreus couldn't walk all that well so he was forced to be carried by Kratos. Though a little embarrassed, the boy appreciated the warmth and sentiment.

Wrapping his arms around his father's neck he coughed a little by his ear, apologizing as Kratos took hold of his legs for a better grip.

It was a bit awkward, Atreus realized after a while.

It was harder to fight and even when he was set down for some battles, he was targeted a _lot_ , making his father have to guard him anyway. Hearing his father sigh, Atreus frowns, eyes casting downwards.

"...M'sorry..."

Atreus avoided eye contact as Kratos looked over his shoulder at him, slight confusion and tiredness lining his eyes. "What for?"

"For...being, y'know...a burden."

Atreus watched as his father tensed, lips tugged into a tight frown. "You are not."

He fights back the sudden onslaught of tears. 

"B-But it's harder now that you have to watch me-" 

"You are my son, I'm always keeping an eye on you. It is no issue to me."

"...Oh."

Both stop talking, focusing on the snow as it falls steadier and heavier than before.

Later they returned home with less than they left with.  
  



End file.
